


A New Home

by dragonfly_patronus



Series: Sentinels and Guides [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_patronus/pseuds/dragonfly_patronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine adjust with life in Quantico and the BAU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Home

Blaine stretched out in the couch with a cup of coffee going through the listing for apartments and condos their realtor had sent them. Sebastian was out getting them something for breakfast from the deli across the street as whatever was at home a week ago had gone bad. They had been unexpectedly called on a case only a day after they had come back from the previous one so now Strauss had ordered them a week's downtime. It was also due to the fact that Morgan and Spencer had been injured during the chase. Morgan had a broken rib and a bullet had grazed Spencer's shoulder. 

Blaine was thankful it was all over since handling two almost feral sentinels had been taxing for him not to mention keeping Sebastian in check as he had been on the edge knowing his guide was in the midst of two dangerous sentinels. 

It was roughly over a two months since he met Sebastian and moved to DC. His first week back had mostly consisted him getting comfortable with Sebastian and his new home along with getting to know the team. Everyone had been very welcoming and he could sense that everyone was sincerely happy to meet him and glad that Sebastian had found his guide. The only one of the team member he hadn't met before had been Garcia. She was Morgan's guide and had been very cross with Morgan for not telling her about the newest addition to their team right away. 

 

The getting settled in Sebastian's apartment part hadn't gone well and in the first two days of trying to get both their things to fit in Sebastian suggested they look for a new place. Sebastian's place wasn't small but it clearly wasn't made for more than one person. Luckily for them Sebastian’ lease was going to be up in three months so they decided it would be best to look for a new place together. 

Their plans for looking for a new place was put to a halt due to the cases which kept coming up. Blaine soon realized that working for the FBI was nothing like when he worked with the NYPD. Blaine learnt he was good with profiling but the strain the work put on him he hadn't expected. The hours were crazier and he had difficulty coping with the horrors that came with the job. 

Not even a month with the BAU and he was already suffering from nightmares. Some that completely robbed him of sleep. Sebastian helped put him to ease most of the time. Blaine didn't even remember the number of times he had ended up curled around Sebastian sealing comfort after a particularly bad dream. 

A week after his first kill, he had shot the unsub who had been holding JJ at gunpoint.Reid came up to him while they were flying home from a case. Almost all of them were asleep since none of them has done gotten any sleep since they had been chasing the unsub all night. Blaine couldn't get any sleep even with as tired as he was. 

“We all have bad dreams. Everyone on this plane. Who wouldn't?” Reid said as he motioned Blaine to sit opposite him. “We Hu the the worst of humanity, see the depths of depravity. We dream of monsters.”

“Have you heard about Gideon?” when Blaine nodded he continued. “He told me something a long time ago. It helped me. ” Reid said getting a far away look on his face. 

“He said he always thought about the victims we saved before sleeping every night. We can't always beat the monsters. But we do enough to make the job worth it, keep the nightmares bearable.”   
Reid's advice had helped him a lot. Not that the nightmares decreased but he was slowly learning to deal. 

 

He was brought out from his musings when he felt Sebastian at the door. Their bond wasn't complete yet since Sebastian only had only partially imprinted on him. Blaine could still feel Sebastian whenever he was around. He wondered how strong their bond would get when they finally did complete the bond. But Sebastian respected and supported his decision to wait. Once they did it would be forever. There would be no going back and it was natural that both feared such commitment to a stranger. The best way they both decided was to get to know each other before they took this further. 

 

"Something smells delicious." Blaine said as Sebastian unpacked all that he had bought on the coffee table since the dining table Sebastian owned was now being used as a office space since Sebastian's previous office was now Blaine's temporary bedroom. 

Blaine went to get plates and forks and also coffee for then both.   
"I decided to get us brunch instead since the house hunting is going to be tiring." 

 

By the end of the day they had seen too many apartments but none they had liked. A few they did didn't seem very Sentinel friendly neighborhoods and the areas were too populated and both Blaine and Sebastian wanted a place with less people around as possible. The last place they went was a brownstone closest to Quantico than any other place they had seen hence both Blaine and Sebastian were hoping the place would be just what they were looking for. Though most apartments on the listing looked promising the reality wasn't what it looked like on paper. 

The place turned out to be better than what they had hoped for a four bedroom duplex with a spacious kitchen, a fireplace and hardwood flooring. It was spacious and even had a yard and two car garage attached. The place was a renovated building and Blaine fell in love with it instantly. Not just the extra space but the feel of the place was amazing to him. It also had walls embedded with Sentinel friendly materials so the outside noise was dulled so Sebastian would definitely have some peace.

One of the best things Sebastian decided was the huge walk in closet of the master bedroom because between him and Blaine they did have a lot of clothes and neither of them felt like parting with most of their clothes. 

 

The place was a little outside the budget they had initially decided but nothing they couldn't manage. The fact that the place was also in a quiet neighborhood was a definite plus along with being closer to work. Since both of them had more than enough trust fund they decided to just go for it and buy the house. 

 

By the end of the weekend they owned a new place together and had already started to pack up Sebastian's old apartment. The lease of Sebastian's apartment wasn't going to be over until the end of the month but they decided to get done with moving while they were sure they wouldn't be called on any case. 

The office was big enough for both of them so they decided to turn the other room downstairs into a sort of music room. Since both had been music enthusiasts and played instruments they decided to dedicate a room to their hobbies. With their job they both needed an escape. They renovated the room to have a small area sectioned off to act as a dark room as Sebastian loved photography. 

Blaine called his mom to get his piano he had left at home when he moved away to be shipped now that he finally had a permanent address and enough place to keep it. By Sunday all their things were shifted to the new place with the help of the team. They were keeping most of the furniture and the rest was being delivered. 

 

 

While they were at work on Monday Blaine noticed a bird perched on the table in Hotch's office while he worked. Blaine was a bit confused at first before he realized that it was a spirit animal and not a pet. 

"That's Ludwig, Reid's spirit animal it's an Osprey. He usually helps keep Hotch grounded when Spencer is away. With Spencer being home and injured Hotch must be having trouble concentrating. Even I used to be surprised as I have trouble summoning my own spirit animal." Sebastian said as he saw Blaine looking at the snowy owl which had now perched on Hotch's shoulder. 

"Dr. Reid said that summoning our spirit animals will be easier after bonding. I've never seen my own animal in corporeal form. I vaguely remember seeing a white jaguar when I was attacked but mom said that my spirit animal was some kind of a rodent. She said it lead her to where I had been attacked. But even in my dreams I've seen the jaguar. I guess we'll find out as I get stronger and more in control."

"Attacked? " Sebastian asked Blaine could feel his pulse rising he intertwined their fingers just like Spence had thought him and projected calm towards his Sentinel.   
"Sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. We will talk about it at home." Blaine said as he knew Sebastian would want to know more. He cursed himself for not keeping his mouth shut as he knew the thought would now trouble his Sentinel the whole time but it wasn't something to be discussed at work. 

 

The conversations died down after that as both got busy with completing as much as paperwork they could so they could take time off on Friday since they were done with living out of boxes. They had not had much luck with getting everything unpacked and put together since they couldn't do much after work everyday. 

 

That night Blaine decided that he would tell Sebastian about his past. He knew the Sentinel wouldn't be able to take his mind of the fact that his guide had been attacked but he wouldn't ask as he didn't want Blaine to feel pressured. 

Blaine decided to broach the topic after they were done with dinner with was takeout yet again as the kitchen wasn't fully unpacked yet. 

"So about the thing I said today." 

"You don't have to tell me if you are not comfortable talking about it."   
Blaine smiled at how thoughtful of him Sebastian was even though he was dying to know. He wonders if Sebastian sometimes forgets that he is an empath. He could feel the turmoil the anxiety Sebastian was feeling and the dread thinking about Blaine being attacked. 

"It was during freshman year of high school that it happened. We were living in LA back then I was at a dance with another guy when these older kids that bullied me decided that it would be fun to beat me up. They chased me to an alley and they managed to injure me enough that I couldn't get up. I did not remember much just the feeling of being kicked and punched." the part after that was always what got Blaine most scared to know he had been so close to being violated not to even mention what happened after that. "One of them tried to… ." Blaine choked on the unshed tears. 

Sebastian pulled him closer and a hand gently rubbed his back as he settled down enough to talk. "He started to remove my pants and the fear triggered my power and I came online. I don't remember anything after that. But everyone said that the backlash from me coming online was so powerful it killed the boy closest to me. The one who had pulled down my pants.” It was the first time Blaine had talked about this to someone other than his therapist. “All the others were knocked unconscious. They were all in coma for a few weeks.” Blaine said his voice neutral but his eyes gave away his emotions. No matter what he had suffered because of them he felt guilty. “I was also in a coma for a few weeks. That was mostly due to the head injury.”

"Whenever I dream about it I see myself killing him in cold blood. It haunts me to know that I might have murdered someone." Blaine did not expect the soft kiss he felt on his forehead. This obviously wasn't the reaction one should have when you tell them you killed someone. 

"Blaine even if you did kill that boy if would be justified as he was going to hurt you." "That doesn't justify me frying out his brain." Blaine said.   
"Is that what you did?" "No but the doctors said that he died due to a overload in his brain that caused an aneurysm and severe bleeding."  
"That means he easily could have died of the backlash. " 

They talked some more about it. Later that night Sebastian asked why he told him about everything as clearly Blaine had never talked to anyone about what had happened that day and had been blaming himself for the death of the boy all along.   
"It's something I wanted you to know."  
"I think you should talk to your parents or at least someone about it as you have been blaming yourself for something that was out of anyone's control."  
“I did go to a therapist after for a number of years. I still talk to her sometimes. I never told her about the nightmare before. I couldn't admit to someone that I've dreamed of murdering someone.”

“You know I think I'm a pretty good profiler and I can tell that you are a far cry from being a murderer. I have seen you trying to reason with unsubs to get them to surrender.”   
Sebastian said as he hugged Blaine tighter trying to reassure the other man. 

“It was just once and he didn't deserve to die like that. He was young and mentally challenged. I know he was responsible for kidnapping the kids but according to him he was trying to keep them safe and..”   
“I know B. But you got to know that you can't save everyone every time. But my point was that you could never kill in cold blood.” 

 

The evening went surprisingly more different than Blaine anticipated. Sebastian had an incredible amount of control that he had patiently listened to Blaine and reassured him rather than lash out because Blaine could feel how angry he was about what had happened. 

Later that night he put his pent up anger to full use and worked on building the bookshelfs for the office, music room and even the living room. Blaine went to sleep after he was done unpacking the kitchen. When he checked on Sebastian he had already put together the office space and started on the living room. 

 

Later that night Blaine woke up from a nightmare to find a huge animal asleep at the foot of his bed. A white Leopard with black spots. Suddenly the animal opened its eyes one brilliant blue eye fixed on Blaine and Blaine let out a loud yell that bought Sebastian running to his room. 

 

Sebastian came to the room to find a scared Blaine staring at the snow Leopard who when noticed Sebastian's presence hopped from the bed and curled around his legs like a huge cat. 

“Sorry about that.” Sebastian said as he saw a confused Blaine staring at him while he scratched the Leopard behind the ear. “Blaine this is Saphira. My spirit animal.” Sebastian said as she walked up to Blaine.   
“I think I was more disturbed than I thought as it is not normal of her to materialize. She hardly shows herself unless.” 

Sebastian didn't want to mention that it was because of their talk yesterday evening because Blaine felt guilty already and he didn't want him to stress over anything else. Though now that he knew who the animal was Blaine was rather fascinated with the Leopard who was graciously laying down across Blaine’s lap enjoying being petted. 

 

“Saphira suits her. What kind of animal is she as I'm guessing she's not know as a huge white Leopard.”  
Blaine asked as her huge bushy tail wrapped itself around Sebastian's arm. “She's a Himalayan snow Leopard. I named her after a dragon from the books I was reading when she first manifested.”

They didn't know when the fell back asleep but Blaine woke up fully rested for the first time in weeks curled around Sebastian who did not make it back to his own after being woken up in the middle of the night. Saphira had been curled around their feet last night but was gone now. 

The next few weeks went by with a few cases nothing major but some consults some interviews with inmates and plenty of paperwork. Reid and Morgan had been back over a week and Reid had been cleared for field work when they were called on their next major case. 

“We have six victims in two years. Men between twenty to thirty years old. Multiple stab wounds. Mainly the face and the privates. The local PD had arrested a number of suspects for the murders. Problem is same MO but they suspected it's a serial killer but the cases have been hushed up by the higher ups and the media.” Garcia said as she handed everyone their tablets. 

“Why did they wait till the sixth victim to call us if they suspected a serial killer?” Reid asked. 

“Peach Creek, Mississippi. Small town in the Bible belt area. All the men killed were human and identified as openly or closeted homosexuals. They didn't flaunt their lifestyles but were well known in the right circles. All from well to do families though estranged the families paid a lot to keep the thing under wraps probably worried about reputation.” Hotch said. 

Garcia nodded her head in agreement that Hotch had come to the right conclusion. “Though the last victim was a twenty year old student Jason Hamilton. The reason his murder received more publicity and was a well recognized YouTube personality and other media personnel from other states started taking interests. He was also estranged from the family. He lived in his own apartment since he was sixteen since his father didn't want him corrupting his siblings. He was sent to reform school when he came out to them when he was thirteen. Father a well known business man and mother a dedicated perfect southern housewife. He had a boyfriend Chad Harwood twenty-two, college student from UCLA. Another YouTuber he met during an event. The police have him as a suspect as he was visiting Hamilton at the time. But the problem is that Harwood was the one who found the body and called the police yet they aren't releasing him. His lawyer was the one who investigated about the other murders and sent for us.”   
“I'm guessing his parents don't share the views his boyfriend's parents did.” Blaine asked.   
“He's born and raised on the Castro. Both parents are lawyers and furious.”

“Did you honestly dig out so much about his personal life already?”  
Morgan asked. “He was a YouTuber. He talked about his family life a lot since he thought it could help other teens like him. He basically supported himself and has been financially independent doing odd jobs and YouTube videos since he was kicked out by his father. He opened up to his viewers a lot since he mostly has no family or friends.” 

“Any reason he still stayed in Peach Creek I mean it doesn't seem like he liked it there. Since he was twenty, had a boyfriend in LA and was well off financially something must be keeping him there.” Reid said as he went through Jason's YouTube channel and blog. 

“Well let's hope Chad has an answer to that.” Sebastian said. 

 

When they got to the station they first asked to interview all the suspects the local PD had arrested on the murders. All the arrested suspects turned out to be partners or boyfriends of the victims all of whom had been released since there was no evidence found against them. Other than they had been involved with the victim. 

“They are just a bunch of fags. I don't understand why the suits to find who is wiping out a bunch of fairies.” the comment was made softly and at the other end of the room but not soft enough for a sentinels ears. 

Blaine saw the anger levels rise in all the three sentinels but for the first time it was Reid and not Hotch who stopped Sebastian and Morgan from reacting to whatever they had heard. 

“Careful. They are already not very cooperative. It's a completely human task force. I don't have to tell you that our types aren't welcome here either. We can't work if there is no cooperation for them at all.”

“Anderson, Smythe you talk to Chad. Prentiss, JJ the victims families. They aren't going to be very cooperative so it won't take long. Garcia work on getting more information from the PD. Morgan talk to the lawyer, Harwoods and the previous suspects. Reid and I are to the crime scene and then head to the morgue.”

 

Chad Harwood was sitting with his lawyer and parents in the interrogation room. “Chad, we are SSA Smythe and SSA Anderson with the BAU, FBI. If we want to clear you of the charges and catch whoever killed Jason we are going to need your full cooperation. Can you tell us why Jason continued to live here since it's clear he didn't want to.”

“Jason was going to leave. We had everything planned out. That is why I was here. His brother Stephan is turning eighteen today and he was going to come along with Jason to live with us. Stephan even got a scholarship to study art at UCLA. Jason stayed for Stephan. He loved his little brother and Stephan idolized him. He couldn't take Stephan away from their father without getting them both in trouble. The family doesn't know that Stephan contacted Jason as far as I know but if their father found out I won't be surprised if he would have done that to Jay, that scumbag had threatened him enough times.”

“Anything else you can tell us about the Hamiltons?” Sebastian asked. “I don't know much else as I've only ever met Stephan and Mr. Hamilton in person. He didn't like talking about his family other than Stephan and we ran into Mr. Hamilton a few times whenever I came to visit.”   
“You traveled here often?”   
“No Jay preferred coming to meet me. Since we didn't have many options to meet here. His landlady was tolerant enough that she didn't make a scene whenever I visited. His precious landlord threw him out when he found out I was his boyfriend and not his cousin as he had assumed.”

Blaine took a deep breath trying to control his emotions. He put a hand on Sebastian's knee. This case was going to be especially difficult. Since it had been a really long time since he had been exposed to such openly homophobic environment. They had been living in a different world and forgotten that places like this still existed. 

While Blaine and Sebastian were talking to Chad, Emily and JJ were sick and frustrated talking to the families. Though all the parents grieved for their children their belief that their sexual orientation and not the killer were responsible for the deaths. JJ let out a frustrated sigh as the got out of the Hamilton house. She hoped they would catch the killer soon as she didn't know when one of them would snap. 

They were just getting in the car when Jason's younger brother Stephan came after them just as JJ’s phone rang. “I was with Jason the evening he was… you know.” his eyes were puffy due to all the crying he must have done after he found out about his brother. “I always spent time after school with Jay. My parents didn't know they thought I was out with friends or girlfriends. I left around nine that day.” 

“I saw a woman across the street. She didn't exactly look like she fit in. I didn't give her much of a glance but now that I think about it, I just thought you should know.” he said. 

 

They all met at the station about an hour later. “There are multiple stab wounds on the face. We can't find any evidence of forced penetration since the anus seems stabbed multiple times.” Hotch briefed them as Reid and Anderson set up a map and the boards. 

“All the victims died of blood loss and multiple stab wounds. The reports we found of the previous bodies shows the same MO. The regions stabbed suggest a sexual motive. So the unsub is definitely a deeply closeted and openly homosexual man who is extremely homophobic.” Reid suggested. 

“His victimology suggests he targets only known guy men from well to do families. All of them were well off and in relationships. It could be that he resents them for having what he couldn't or can't have.” Sebastian said. “So he's unsatisfied with his job, financial status or his family and most probably has failed relationships.”

“All victims are within a sixty mile radius this means this killer has not been random at selecting his victims. He must be watching them. Like a stalker or something since all of them had plans of moving before they were killed. So he has to have stalked them or known them. They were changing the routine. Moving. That must have been the stressor as moving means he can't follow them anymore so he killed them.” Blaine supplied. 

“I know most evidence suggests it's a man but Stephan told us he has seen a woman standing opposite Jason's apartment the night he was murdered. Is it possible he enters the apartments disguised as there is no signs of forced entry. So it's possible they either knew or were in disguise.” 

“I think we are ready with a preliminary profile. Garcia can you check the marked radius for possible see offenders or people registered for any kind of reform therapy.”

 

It was two days since they had given a profile but came up with no leads. They had tried everything to get the people around them to talk. It didn't help matters that not all the local Leo's were dedicated to the task. 

Frustration was running high and they were more than ready to get out of there. They had got a phone call from a gay bar in the neighboring town. The bartender had seen the news and called immediately. He had sent Smythe, Anderson and Prentiss to talk to him.   
Spencer came to their allotted area of the station to find Hotch pacing. Garcia and Morgan were outside and JJ was talking to the Harwood’s. 

He glanced around the station to see if anyone was around before stopping Hotch from pacing and pulled him in a short hug. They were always professional while at work but sometimes even at work Hotch needed his guide and of not his husband. Being a bonded pair no one usually minded if Spencer ever pulled him closer to calm him down. 

Hotch must have been really out of it as neither of them heard the same deputy who had made that snider remark that day enter. Hotch had his face buried in the crook of Spencer's neck when they heard him, “That explains why they seem so interested in a bunch of killed fairies. They are all the same kind.”

“Enough officer Langley.” Hotch growled.   
“I bet your wives will be pleased to know that you been fucking coworkers.” the deputy continued. 

“I'm husband doesn't mind seeing as he is right here with me.” Reid said as Hotch put his arm around the other agent. That left the officer dumbstruck for some time. Seems he didn't come across married gay couples in law enforcement. 

“Who the hell even allowed a fairy like you in the FBI.” before the argument could go any further Smythe and Anderson entered followed by the rest. Reid noted that Blaine looked furious as he ordered Smythe to sit and went to find something. 

Smythe looked chastised holding his injured hand and a bruise was forming on his cheek, he must have punched someone or something. Reid was surprised and so was Hotch as he had never looked like that. Not even when he had been subjected to the Hotchner glare. Anderson returned with a ice pack. 

“What did you do?” Hotch asked as Blaine put the ice pack on Sebastian's injured hand. “Nothing it's just.. ”  
“Not nothing. He punched some guy at the bar for making a pass at me. He was a freaking mountain. Aren't you thought to think before taking on people twice your size.”   
“He could have hurt you.”

“He hurt you instead.”

“I've had worse.”

“Shut up. That doesn't make me feel any better.” Blaine realized a little too late that his hand was gently caressing the bruise forming on Sebastian’s cheek. He abruptly removed his hand a blush forming on his face.   
“Prentiss please, what happened? As I don't think these two are going to get to the point very soon.”

“The bartender that called saw the photographs of all victims we put on the news and he was right in thinking he might be able to help. He gave us our unsub. Apparently all the victims had been to the bar on semi regular basis. So that's one thing in common. He doesn't remember if any of them knew each other but he doesn't think so as their circles were completely different.”

“There's one thing though around the week that they stopped coming all of them had mentioned they were moving during conversations with other patrons around or while talking to him. Jason was a friend and he had mentioned that Chad was coming into town and that they will be gone for good from this place finally. What he mentioned of importance is that a drag queen Melissandra who had been sitting nearby started acting funny while Jason talked about Chad and starting a new life away from Peach Creek and then she suddenly left. He didn't think much of it then but he thought it could be useful.”

“This Melissandra had been coming to the bar for a few years now. She doesn't show up everyday though she hasn't been back since she left that day. He said she usually dresses in long sleeve dresses. Dark colours not flashy like the others. She also has a veil on. Always. We got a few pictures from security feed not much but something at least.” Prentiss said. 

“Why don't you try running it through the face recognition software Garcia.” Reid said as he followed back to their boards.   
Away from the LEO's to see if Langley would follow. As expected he did.  
“Anderson Smythe why don't you both return back to the hotel. We have nothing to do here but wait.”   
“Are you punishing us?” Smythe asked. Reid expected that.   
“Seb. Let's go. Reid is right there's nothing to do but wait. We could use some time alone.” Anderson said taking Sebastian's had started to lead him outside. 

Hotch made the others wait for some time before they got their Kevlar vests and followed the guide and Sentinel to the hotel. 

 

Blaine told Sebastian about Reid suspecting Langley being their unsub. While they drove to the hotel.   
Blaine took of his hip holster placing it behind his back so that he would appear to be unharmed.  
“Good luck.” Sebastian said as he moved towards the closet door when he heard the approaching footsteps, they heard a knock as Sebastian slipped into the closet. 

“Come on in Seb.” Blaine called out as he put a table between himself and Langley who just entered his room and locked the door behind him.   
“Officer Langley what happened? What are you doing here?” Blaine asked as if he wasn't expecting him. 

“I've been watching you. Since you arrived at the station.”  
“What? What are you talking about?”  
Blaine tried to get him to confess as it would make their job easier. 

“You are different than the others. You are pretty but also strong. I bet you will be better at everything.”

“Why did you kill them?”  
“You think I'm stupid? That I don't know that you are just stalling. I know your team will know soon. But we will be gone before they find us.”  
He said walking closer to Blaine. 

“I don't think your boyfriend is coming to save you today. You are mine and I'm not going to let anyone else have you. I'm going to enjoy you.” Langley had a manic grin as he walked further in the room. 

“I don't think I need anyone to come save me from a human. I'm a guide powerful enough to stop your whole force.” Langley panicked yet his expression didn't look convinced. 

“You are lying. I would have noticed if you were.”   
“I'm good at hiding.” Blaine said. Langley was so caught up in his turmoil over finding out that Blaine was a guide he didn't realize someone was behind him until he felt the gun at his back. 

“You think I'd not notice you watching my guide did you?”  
Before Langley could say anything Morgan broke down the door and the whole team burst in as Blaine secured Langley’s gun. 

 

After the arrest, finding evidence was and getting a statement from Langley the team was on their way home.

 

Sebastian came and sat besides, “I never thought I'd be the possessive type but watching him watch you everyday just got to me.”  
Sebastian opening up was a rare thing. Blaine smiled at how shy Sebastian was being. It was so much different than his usual confident self. 

“So I was thinking would you……can we.. let's go out for dinner tonight?”   
“Sure, it's a date.” Blaine said smiling at a amazed Sebastian before going back to his book. 

Hotch smiled at the antics of the young couple before going back to work. Sebastian had come to him earlier asking for advice. Guess he didn't need it. 

 

 

Sebastian had taken him to an Italian restaurant on Rossi's recommendation. It turned out to be amazing. A little terrace restaurant, an intimate setting just the kind of push they needed to take things forward. 

 

It was two months after their first date they had just gotten back from a consult and were enjoying some wine at the back patio when Blaine told him that he was ready.   
They were cuddled together and Blaine turned and kissed him. Unfortunately before they could go any further.   
“Smythe.” Sebastian said answering the phone.   
“Hostage situation. Senator's family. Denver. Wheels up in 30.”

 

“I guess we'll have to continue this after we get back from Denver.”  
Sebastian said as he began to get up. 

“I'll clear everything and lock up. Get our go bags.” Blaine said kissing him on the cheek as he moved to the kitchen taking their wine glasses with him.


End file.
